


The devil still lingers

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 'M/l treatment' too but being 'an angry girl with a bad plan' is a, In other news I love U/a and Audrey with all my heart., So I was watching D2 and can't stop thinking about B/n referring to, U/a as an 'angry girl with a bad plan' and alluding to her and U/a, as ol girl since they're supposedly a lot alike. Audrey deserves the, being a lot alike and hm if only the narrative would treat U/a the same, from the narrative is racist antiblack demonization. But anyways!, requirement for the narrative painting you in a sympathetic light only, when you're a white girl. If you're black the only treatment you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Audrey hopes that with time that the devil will no longer haunt her dreams.





	The devil still lingers

**Author's Note:**

> Been feelin mad tempted these days to give Charmed a watch just for Sarah... Might give into that temptation but before I hop into Charmed, I gotta finish K.C. Undercover and start Titans. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Audrey smiles. She’d done it, she’d gotten back at every person who hurt her, she’d made Auradon fall to their knees. She raises her head, her hollow eyes flickering about every face present in the throne room of Honeymoon Cottage, every human body within the area save for her own having been turned to stone. The fallen princess’s eyes stopped on the stone figure closest to her.

“You were such a fool, daddy,” Audrey says, a sigh in her voice. She grips the scepter in her grasp in frustration. “I didn’t wanna turn you to stone, daddy. Why couldn’t you have just agreed to join me?”

“Audrey.”

She’d always loved that voice most in the world, that voice always soft and full of love when she had been being addressed, that voice the one she accesses in her archive of memories when she’s feeling low. The owner of that sweet, gentle voice belonged to her beloved mother and the queen loved by all of Auroria.

Audrey rises up from the throne belonging to her mother, smiling at the beautiful woman. “Momma.” There’s horror on her mother’s face, the smile on Audrey’s lips falling away, confusion settling within the princess. Momma’s never looked at her like that before, has never looked so…afraid.

“Audrey,” Aurora says, voice shaky and full of emotion, “what have you done?”

Audrey giggles, teeth showing as she smiles. And here she thought her motives were obvious. “They hurt me, momma. All of them hurt me so I hurt them back.”

Aurora shakes her head, body trembling, eyes welling up with tears as she stared at the girl who looked nothing like her sweet daughter. “Audrey. Please… It’s not too late, baby.”

The corrupted girl tilts her head. “Too late? Not too late to do what, momma?”

“To do the right thing, Audrey,” Aurora clarifies, finally picking her feet up and walking toward her daughter. She’s seeing her daughter up close, bottom lip trembling at the sight of how empty her eyes are, her heart hurting more than it’s ever hurt before. Sniffling, the emotional woman reaches out to cup her daughter’s face. “Audrey, this isn’t you. You’re a good person, baby. Not…_this_.”

Audrey blinks at her mother. The more she speaks with her mother, the further she descends into confusion. She just can’t understand why her mother looks so sad. She’s never felt better, has never felt more in control of her life. “Don’t be sad, momma. Be happy. Be happy like me.”

Aurora’s tears no longer go unshed, the distraught queen shaking her head. “Happy? Audrey… I don’t believe you, Audrey. I don’t believe that you’re happy.”

“But I am, momma,” Audrey smiles. “Really. I’m the happiest I’ve ever felt in my life.” Audrey lifts her hands up toward her mother’s, gently taking them off of her face, linking their fingers together as she beams at the woman. “Momma, I’ll reverse the spell on daddy and then we can both convince him to join us.”

The crying queen squints her eyes in confusion at her daughter. “Us?” She takes her hands back, letting them fall to her side. Sniffling, the beautiful queen says, “Audrey, there is no _us_. I’ve come here to stop you, not join you.”

There’s a painful twinge in Audrey’s heart, the girl gaping at her mother. Momma was standing against her, too? …So be it. Hardening her heart, Audrey raises the scepter up high. “I love you, momma.” The stone atop Dragon’s Eye begins to glow, Audrey closing her eyes before smashing the butt of the staff against the ground. When she opens her eyes, her mother’s body is no longer lively and full of color, her precious mother having been turned to stone.

Audrey shoots up into the sitting position, the now wide awake princess breathing heavily, her hair clinging to the nape of her sweaty neck. Audrey knows the lump is coming, sniffling when she finally feels it in the back of her throat, the girl biting her lip to keep from sobbing. It was all just a dream—no, a _nightmare_.

Audrey knows it’s late at night and that by opening the door to her parents’ room that she could accidentally rouse them from their slumber but she just really needs to see for herself them breathing, needs to see that they aren’t stone. Turning the knob, the princess of Auroria pushes the door open as quietly as she can, poking her head into the chambers of the king and queen. She smiles as she watches her parents sleep, her mother’s head resting on her father’s chest, her father’s arm around her mother’s waist. Thank god. Sighing, Audrey closes the door.

Audrey turns around, jumping, rolling her eyes as she listens to her grandmother laugh. “Geez, Grammy! You scared me.”

The former queen of Auroria stares closely at her granddaughter, noting the bags under the girl’s eyes. “Come sit with me in the garden, child.”

Leah has always loved her dear Audrey. Audrey’s birth was the second happiest day of her life after the birth of her sweet Aurora. From when Audrey was nothing but a young, innocent, carefree girl, Leah had been able to see that she was capable of greatness and so, she pushed her. But if only she’d realized that for years she’s been pushing her granddaughter far too much, that she’s been unintentionally hurting her, that the pressure she’s put on Audrey has made her react by distancing herself from her when pulling away from her is the last thing Leah wants Audrey to do. She was such an old fool.

“Grammy.”

Leah looks at her granddaughter, lips parting when she notices the tears streaming down Audrey’s face.

Audrey looks at her grandmother, voice unsteady with emotion as she says, “Grammy, I’m so sorry for embarrassing our family.”

Leah feels her heart break in two, the elderly woman taking Audrey into her arms, rubbing comforting circles into the girl’s back. “Oh, Audrey, the one who should be apologizing is me.”

Confusion filters into the shame and sadness she’s feeling, Audrey wishing that her breaking down wasn’t the reason Grammy was hugging her right now because Grammy’s hugs were the best but she could hardly enjoy it right now. “Grammy, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

Leah smiles sadly, pulling away so she can look her granddaughter in the eye. “Oh, but I do, my sweet flower.” The elder sighs, her shoulders sagging. “You made a mistake, dear girl. But perhaps, you wouldn’t have made it if I hadn’t been so hard on you all these years.”

Audrey sniffs, trying to formulate a dismissive response to her grandmother’s statement of atonement but she feels too emotionally drained at the moment.

Leah smiles at the girl. “Audrey, I’m the proudest grandmother alive because of you.”

Her grandmother’s warm words brings on another onslaught of tears but these tears are happy ones, Audrey beaming at the former queen.

“Can you ever forgive your old fool of a grandmother?”

Audrey giggles, embracing her grandmother. “You’re not a fool, Grammy. But of course, I forgive you.”

Leah smiles, wanting to hold on to her granddaughter for a little while longer. “I love you, Audrey.”

“I love you, too, Grammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
